


Care for a Dance?

by DragonLover19



Series: Rolling Dice [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, King Dice tries to be nice, Pirouletta has a Russian accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: He did something that she didn't like. And being an idiot, he just makes it worse. Still, it doesn't mean he doesn't make up for it later with an apology and some dancing.





	Care for a Dance?

He could feel the hot glare on the back of his head. Normally he wouldn’t mind. She tended to get a little angry now and then if her mood saw to that. It was rare that she would get this angry though, especially at him. And when she was this angry, normally the best thing to do was to get it over with. Otherwise if she stayed mad for any longer… Well, Mr. Wheezy didn’t normally have a gap in his teeth before.

He glanced over his shoulder, surprised to see her just right behind him with her arms crossed and her eyes burning with a deep rage. She was normally a quiet girl. Keeping to herself with a quiet tone and kept to the side lines. She didn’t hang out with anyone on occasion, only really getting involved when she needed to be or just doing her work. Her calm personality had gotten many of his henchmen to ease up and be friendly around her, even Pip and Dot listened to her better than anyone else.

Still, it didn’t mean she wasn’t a gal you could push over. Oh no. He didn’t take in weak underlings if they couldn’t be useful to him. No. He liked to have strong workers with simple minds that could easily be manipulated to do his bidding without much hassle. Those types were easy to sway and steer under his control.

But, she was different from them. She wasn’t as simple minded as the rest of them. She was keen to observation. Very open-minded yet certainly stubborn to persuade in a certain way. She was certainly harder to convince being one of his lackeys. In the end he did get her to join, though it did take a lot of convincing and talking to do so.

He didn’t regret that day, even if some days they couldn’t see eye to eye with each other. Still, she was a great use. Both as a lackey and a perfect roulette table now and then. She took her job very seriously and hardly let anything distract her.

Hardly.

There were on some events when things were… _'_ _unfavorable'_ in his eyes. Most people that come to the casino came to spend their money, looking for fun and leave behind their worries. It wasn’t too often the case that some patrons would get a little out of hand now and then. Getting their hands on some liquor and get a little tipsy. A little too tipsy sometimes.

There were those who didn’t know how to handle their drinks on an occasion. More so than the Tipsy Troop. Those ones were known to cause a bit of commotion if not dealt right. He lost track to how many times that happened. Disturbances, damage to property, getting too comfy with ladies. And not to forget the weirdo ones. Those he didn’t want even a step in the casino.

Still, he couldn’t predict what anyone can do once they had a few drinks. And when he saw the results of that, well, he either would live to regret it or just be fine and dandy. Course he would he to step in if things didn’t seem to be dandy.

He just saw it out the corner of his eye, just a small glance. A quick look. But that was enough for him to spot it and do a double take. It was enough for him to get involved, to step in a bit and turn things around in his favor. Something to gain while getting rid of the problem all in one fail swoop.

Though, he didn’t think that she wouldn’t be thinking too kindly of his actions. No, she didn’t seem to be in any case very grateful or none too happy with him then as she was now. Why? Well… he didn’t honestly know for sure. She didn’t usually approve of his certain methods now and then but she hardly did anything about it. Though this case was different from all the other times.

She was not happy with him. And she certainly was making it known in the room. Her hot glare was making the air tense and the folks could feel it. Many were trying to ignore it and busy themselves into distraction, however it was proving to be difficult since many knew of her rare anger moments and who exactly she was turning her anger towards. Few of them were trying to sneak out of the room, inching closer and closer to the exit. One of the lesser workers had taken cover up on one of the hanging lights.

Not that it would do much good for any of them. If she was angry, nearly everyone in the room paid for it. And if it was someone else it would just be fine. But, it was him that she was angry at and considering who exactly he was and his position, it was a mighty big shock that she would show her anger out in the open.

He sighed, tucking away the papers in his tuxedo. It was better if he got this over with than let it continue. He wasn’t sure what she would do if he didn’t fix this soon. Probably nothing good. Turning to fully acknowledge her presence, he took a moment to look at her. She certainly wasn’t what most could saw the most beautiful in all the land. Long nose, cylinder head, thin limbs. Certainly couldn’t attract anyone by those standers. Maybe some could overlook it if they only focused on the gold shine she gave off.

Was it gold? He wasn’t too sure. She looked like gold, but there was no way to tell. But the glow her body gave off with that shine certainly was stunning. Though her notable shine was… dimmer. She didn’t shine like she usually did. Something he noted over the years would happen depending on her mood. She shined brighter if she was happy or eager or just in a good mood and her glow dimmed if she was sad or angry or scared.

Her body had an hourglass shape, something in notable fitness that she had. Her notable roulette table that served as her dress was down in a dress from, covering her legs to her ankles. It was different to see her dress like this. Normally it was up around her lower waist, acting as both a roulette table to play with and as her skirt. But on some occasions she could close it to make a dress. Like an umbrella. Only problem was that she hardly had her ‘skirt’ down.

This spelled trouble to him. He tried giving her a small gentlemanly smile only receiving a harder glare from her. He knew charm didn’t work on her. He’d seen plenty of good looking guys come and go and none of them got her attention. He often wondered if she had an immunity to good looks.

“I see you’ve been starin’ at me awhile. Do my looks charm you that much? Or is there somethin’ else?” He tried to put a little light humor in his words, hoping that it would lighten her mood a bit.

That dashed when she glared even harder, her fingers digging into her arms. “You must be bleend eef you can’t tell vhat ees glare and vhat ees stareeng.” A small shiver went up his spin. That voice of hers. Ohhhh, so soft even when she was so angry at him. Her small accent rolled off her tongue with ease. Russian. It fit her well.

“Well, with the way you’re actin’, I was just makin’ sure.” He fiddled with his tie, straightening it out with ease. He wanted to put off her anger as much as he could. He didn’t want to lose a tooth just yet. “Anyway, you seem to have somethin’ on yer mind darlin’. Care to share?”

If it were possible for her to glare harder than she somehow managed it. Out from the corner of his eyes, the room was slowly clearing out, emptying and leaving only few brave souls who would dare watch this heated exchange. He had a bit of empathy as Mr. Wheezy quickly darted out the room followed by Hopus Pocus dragging the shortest of the Tipsy Troop after him.

Pip and Dot were watching from their seat on the high swing they always preferred to stay on, having looks of concern on their faces that was most likely towards their friend. He didn’t mind if they stayed or not. They wouldn’t be much help anyways.

“As matter of fact, zere ees.” Her hands went to her hips, and he couldn’t help himself but to follow their movement. “Eet’s about earlier today. Near noon teeme at vorkeeng hour.”

“Was it noon? I can’t recall right.” He tapped his chin, looking off to the side.

“Da. It vas noon teeme. I remember because you cheated man out of money.”

“Don’t I normally cheat people out of their money?”

“Da. But you cheat weeth bad manners zees noon.”

He blinked, surprised at this new accusation. Sure he played dirty sometimes, but no one was willing to point it out to him. In his face no doubt. “N’ what exactly would that be?”

“ _YOU KNOW VHAT YOU DEED!_ ” He jumped back and that was all the signal anyone else who was left in the room to scram, leaving him to his fate. She fumed, stomping her foot on top of his and he was really glad ballerina shoes had flat heels and OW he was going _to feel that in the morning **for a while—!**_

“You peeg! You honestly theenk I wouldn’t meend?! Eedeeot!” She stomped harder and somewhere in his mind he could swear he heard a bone or something crack. “Of zeeng’s you do! You do _zat_?! You are low! I zought you were better zan zat! But you go and do—! Do _ZAT_!” She took her foot away, walking off a bit to pinch her face as he hopped around holding his throbbing foot.

“I’m gonna feel that in the mornin’…” He mumbled quietly.

“GOOD! It’s vhat you deserve!” She turned to sharply glare at him. “Someone needed to put you in place. And I’m glad eet vas me!”

“Hey now! I don’t need to be put in no place!” He remarked, limping towards her as she huffed and turned away from him. “I can say that my actions were fine n’ just! You’re just over reactin’ that’s all!”

“ ** _OVER REATEENG?!_** ” She twisted around, coming close to his face and he could see the bright burning anger in her eyes. “Veeth vhat you did today?! I say I’m perfectly recateeng _normally_!”

“ _Look!_ I don’t even know what you’re gettin’ riled up on ‘bout! Whatever it was I can say that I did just okay **_N’_** I would do it again! Ten times more if I have to!”

Silence.

For a brief moment, there was nothing but silence. It was so quiet that if a pin dropped to the floor, a snake could hear it from another room.

Then four things happened under a span of one second. First, her face. He had never seen such a look before on her face. Ever. Second, her glow disappeared. Not dimmed. Not shinning less. But gone. Flat out gone from her body. Third, her face twisted in the most scariest glare he had ever seen, fire burning in her eyes and her gold body turned red like hot fire iron left in the fire place. And forth was the room spinning.

Everything was spinning. Or was his head just spinning? It couldn’t be. His head couldn’t spin that fast and it had to be in its place and his hands were just checking to make sure it was still there and—

His hands brought his head to a stop. The room was still spinning but those were just his eyes that were out of control and still needed to stop because he was getting dizzy.

“WOW! I never seen her **that** mad before!” Someone said and he knew it couldn’t be her because this voice belonged to a male and his eyes finally stopped spinning and there was Pip and Dot. They were looking to the doorway, wide eyed and in shock.

“It’s because she _never_ got that angry before. Not even at Mr. Wheezy.” Dot looked concern, sighing deeply. “Oh I feel _bad_ for her! Poor girl must be so upset! We should go after her!”

“Go after her? Are you _crazy_?! Did you see how she was just now? I mean she slapped **_King Dice_** right across his face!” Pip exclaimed.

He blinked, touching his face and winced, pulling his hand back. His face certainly stung a bit… okay a lot. It would certainly leave a bruise there under his makeup. But what was more shocking than that was that she hit him. She _hit him_. She never done anything like that before!

“Well he deserved it!” Dot hollered, gaining both men’s attention. “After what he did?! I’m not too surprised that she did hit him!”

“H-honey! _Not in front of Mr. King Dice!_ ” Pip dropped his voice to a whisper but it was no good. He still heard him.

“So what?!” Dot turned to look at him, glaring at him hard. “I say let him hear me! At least I know better than to say something like **that** to a lady!”

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” He glared menacingly at the couple. Pip coward while his wife remained unfazed by his growing fury.

“Oh don’t play dumb! You know what you did!”

“Well no. I don’t. N’ unless you want to keep your limbs n’ your job you better start explainin’ to me why she was so mad at me.” He toward over them, putting himself up as a big boss like he was, his eyes glowing bright light green. It did the trick reminding those who was the boss, making them step down from a fight them didn’t want.

Dot clearly got the message. As did her husband. Together they looked at each other.

“W-well—”

“—it may have something to do with that guy.”

“What guy?” He leaned in a bit closer, wanting them to just spit it out and tell him.

“You know. They guy from earlier.”

“The one who was drunk and flirting with Pirouletta.”

Oh. **That** fella. “So? What about him?”

Pip and Dot looked to the side. “Well, after you got involved—”

“—making that bet with him—”

“—and using Pirouletta for the game—”

“—you kinda—”

“—sorta—”

“—may have—”

“—done something—”

“—that she didn’t like.”

His patients was running thin. “ _JUST TELL ME ALREADY_!”

Pip let out a small yelp, covering his face while Dot pulled up their legs. “ _YOUKNEEDHERINTHEWRONGSPOT!_ ”

“… What?”

“U-uh…” Pip uncover one of his eyes. “Y-you… you kneed her… i-i-in the wrong spot?”

He was… confused. Mostly cause that didn’t make a lick of sense. Kneed her in the wrong spot? What the hell did that mean? He hadn’t touched her at all today! The only time he ever interacted with her was barely in the morning and around the time with the drunk fella and he rigged the game—

Oh.

Oh right.

He did do that. Didn’t he?

“It was jus’ a tap.” He said, looking at his gloves and tugging at them.

“Just a tap is enough if you don’t think where you’re tapping.” Dot replied, crossing their limbs.

“And.” Pip joined in. “To be fair, I don’t think she appreciated it too well along with what you said.”

He looked at them, recalling his earlier words and sighed heavily.

_X_

She was fuming. No, fuming wasn’t right. She was downright **pissed**. How _dare_ him! How dare he do such things and just brush it off like it was nothing! How dare him! If he wasn’t the Devil’s right hand man, she would have done worse! _Much_ worse. But she couldn’t. Not when he could easily get her fired or worse. She didn’t even want to think what he could do to her, even with his earlier actions clarifying what he thought about her.

That pig! She wanted nothing to do with him. She want to just get away from it all and clear her head because if she didn’t than things would turn ugly really fast. She needed some time away from the casino. Away from everyone and not stay angry.

Walking felt more like running as she took swift steps, mumbling and grumbling under her breath as she went. She didn’t pay attention to where she was going and she didn’t care. She just wanted to put a good distance between her and that cubed head idiot. She didn’t want to see him. **_No_**. Never again. Even if she had to go back to the casino, she would not dare lay eye on him nor speak a word to him ever again.

She didn’t realize how far she had gotten till she finally looked up, seeing the large red Die House that acted as a bridge between Inkwell Island 2 and 3. Just seeing that die reminded her of him, boiling her anger up so much that she gave the place a swift hard kick, making a small hole. It gave her some satisfactory to have done some damage, but it wasn’t enough to take away all her anger.

No, she wanted to tear it all down, destroy the walls, kick the floor to ruble, smash the windows, and much worse. She gave the building a few more kicks, making more holes in the wall along with the first. It didn’t last long before her adrenaline went out after kick number twenty four. Her foot ached and there was a hole in the wall now and she felt very satisfied by it because it she got a bit of revenge on that six sided head of a fool.

Even in the most little of ways it felt pleasing to see some damage done. Sonechka always said that any damage was good damage if damage was done to person’s belongings. Though, she wasn’t sure if he thought this place as his belonging.

“Maybe.” She shrugged. Whether he did or not didn’t matter. She already damaged it some of it and that was good enough for her. But the shape reminded her of him, and that would not do. She needed to get away and not see any reminders of him. But where? Where was the best place to go? Certainly not here. It was too close to the casino. And isle 2 was too much of cheery happy place filled smiles and she didn’t want to see anybody right now. “Isle 1 then.”

Yes. Isle 1. It was full of thick forests and had the smallest amount of inhabitants. She could stay there for a while till her mood got better. It would probably be a while, but she didn’t care. She was not in the mood to go back nor to face anyone at the moment. She wanted to be alone, and she wanted some peace.

She hadn’t thought about it before, but she never did see what the inside of the Die House looked like before. She had only seen the outside, never the inside. She was sure that he had decorated it with high furnish and eye catching décor, but was taking by surprise to see the place look so… average. It had some flourish, yes, but it was also very standard. A normal look that went against his normal way of design.

Checkered floor tiles, a couple of plants in each corner of the room with stone marble pillars, red curtains tucked back. The only thing that stood out more was the wall paper. Rays of orange sunshine falling down on plant life. Clearly she didn’t know what his taste for décor were if he allowed for something like this. Or maybe he really didn’t own this place. If that were true, she had done some damage that could wind her up in big trouble.

But she didn’t care. The designs didn’t matter. She didn’t care and she didn’t want to be here. She wanted to just get away as far as possible and get her temper under control before she did any more damage that could get her in any big trouble. Like slapping him across the face.

Oh yes. She was sure she would be in trouble for that. But right now she didn’t care. She just wanted to get to isle 1, get her temper under control, and never speak to—

“ _Ahem._ ”

She froze, her hand almost to the knob. She really, really, really, _really_ didn’t want to turn around and see who it was. Because if she did, she was sure she already knew who it was. Sneaky pig. Teleporting anywhere in an instant any time he wanted.

“Pirouletta.”

Her hand went into a fist. Oh he was going to get it. Sounding like that. She should have slapped him twice, no, ten times more over for that. She spun around, her anger returning to full force when she spotted him there. Standing there in his purple tuxedo, hands clasped behind his back, and while not having his most signature smile on his face he did have a small grin. What was more infuriating was that sheepish look he was giving her. Something she hardly ever saw on his face before.

But after what he did today, she hardly had any doubt that there were many things she never thought he could do. “Vat are you doeeng here peeg?” She hissed, smiling inwardly as she saw him flinch. If he expected charm to work, it wouldn’t. She was never swayed with charm before, and never will.

“You ran off. I hoped that I didn’t scare you away.” She felt an eye twitch. Scare her? _Scare her?_ Oh he had no idea what was in that block head of his **_did_** he?!

“ ** _SCARE?!_** I WAS NOT _SCARED!_ I AM FEENE! UNLEEKE YOU!” She stomped up to him, her anger over powering her satisfactory as he took a step back, getting close to his face so that he couldn’t look away from her. “You really zeenk zat you can waltz een here and say somezeeng _zat_ to me?! PEEG!”

“Piroule—”

“NO! I talk! You leesent!” She jabbed a finger to his chest. “I can deal weeth your treecks here and there. I can deal weeth your schemeeng and your dark planeeng. I deal weth you cheateeng! But I weell not stand you doeeng sometheeng leeke _zat_ and I weell never forgeeve such act! EVER!” She jabbed him roughly, turning around in a huff while crossing her arms, not wanting to stand seeing him anymore. She wanted him to leave, to let her be and to get the hint that she never wanted to see him again.

But he was full of surprises today.

His hand came around in her view, and while her first instinct was to bite it, her attention was caught by the flower in his grasp. A yellow rose, in full bloom with all its thorns cut and a small purple bow tied on the stem. She blinked at it before slowly taking it in her grasp, looking it over. It was very beautiful. Very nice and fresh. She looked back at him, confused by this sudden action and display.

“Seems like I over stepped some thin’s today. More than usual.” He glanced to the side, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m really sorry. Truly! I am! Didn’t think ‘for actin’ n’ well, I didn’t stop to think ‘bout what I done today clearly. I, uh…” He looked at her, flashing her a small smile. “I really hope you can forgive me?”

She was… stunned. Not once in her life did she ever see him like this. Or even act this way towards anyone, even herself. His words… did seem sincere. And he didn’t seem to be lying… but.

She glanced at the flower. “… Flower ees neece…” He smile and opened his mouth. “But not enough for apology.” She huffed, turning to look away. She could hear him sigh deeply, and she could tell that he had expected her not to forgive so quickly. But, she knew he was stubborn. He was not a man to give up so quickly.

There was silence between them. She could not find anything to say and he couldn’t say anything that would bring him back to square one. But it wasn’t long before he was smiling his old smile.

“Maybe words ain’t the ticket to changin’ your mind.” She glance at him slightly. “But how ‘bout a little dance?” Her eyes widen as he extended his hand to her. “Come on Letta. Care to show me a few moves?” He snapped his fingers and slow jazz music started to play.

She turned, looking down at the hand held out to her. An offering of peace and forgiveness offered by the last person she expected from. She thought of pushing him aside, wanting to tell him off and that his little tricks wouldn’t work on her… but it had been some time since she had danced. Her work was demanding and she never found any time to enjoy her favorite thing to do.

She looked at the rose then slowly to the hand. “… Da.” She took his hand. “But danceeng does not mean I forgeeve you.”

“Fair enough.” He smirked, pulling her close and wrapping an arm around her hip. “Mind if I lead a bit?”

She huffed, placing her free hand on his shoulder. “Eet be faeer.” She didn’t mind if he lead. After all, he needed something to have control over or else he might snap.

Once they started to dance, everything was gone. Not gone gone, but just gone. Like, when someone losses themselves to their favorite music, or drawn in to a very interesting book that everything else around just… vanishes. It was mostly like that. She was… drifting. She was aware to the knowledge that she was losing herself to the rhythm yet couldn’t seem to drift off completely as she was still very aware of things around her. And who she was dancing with.

It wasn’t that he was a bad dancer. He was actually very good. His moves were very simple yet always with a beat. Every twist and movement he made were made with a certain energy behind it. Like there was a hidden rhythm behind his dancing, a certain song she could not hear that made him dance a certain way. The way he kept in time with her, matching their movements and timing in sync so perfectly. Almost like they were made to dance with each other.

But that was silly. He was a man of deceit, lair who lived on tricking others and taking what wasn’t his with no remorse. She had known that was what he was the moment they met. She knew he was no good the moment she laid eyes on him. Then again, she never did trust any man she met back then. She always made sure they kept a clear distance away from her. Whether by kicks or by glare, they always got the message.

Almost.

There came a day, a day which wove her life to where she stood now. A day she met him. Their paths crossed and after many encounters, her life was set at the casino. Still, she knew she could never fully trust him. His many actions had proven his ways and true self on many accounts. But, there were times when she did see something in him that made her head turn. She couldn’t find out what it was, but she was sure it was there.

Maybe that was why she was willing to give him a chance. Why she allowed him to get close to her, to manipulate her this way. But was he manipulating her? Or was she slipping and being a fool to allow him so close to her? She didn’t know. And that scared her. She was a strong woman. She had faced many hardships in her life.

She shouldn’t allow herself to get this… whatever it was a hold on her. She needed to break away. She needed to fight it. She… she…

“Pirouletta?”

Her eyes snapped to him. She didn’t realize that they had stopped dancing, standing in the center of the room. She didn’t realize how dim the room had gotten from the fading sunlight outside, or that the music had stopped. How long had it stopped? When did the room get so dim?

“Hey.” She blinked, looking at his green eyes that looked back at her with some concern. “You still with me?” She nodded slightly, finding her mouth numb and unable to move.

His gaze shifted, seeming to be relief to see her respond. “You seemed lost for a moment. Like you were thinkin’ ‘bout somethin’ deep.” She was? When? How did that happen? “You really look relaxed n’ happy when we were dancin’. Guess you needed that for a while huh?”

Heat was building in her cheeks. The embarrassment of losing herself in dancing was… well, it was alright. Fun even. She hadn’t been able to dance like that in a long time. But having him see her like that? Well it was… okay? She didn’t know.

“Da.” She pulled away, smiling a small smile to the ground. “Eet been long teeme seence I danced leeke that. Eet was… fun.”

“Indeed it was.” She couldn’t help but smile a bit at him, earning a smile back from him. “Listen, Letta. I really meant when I said I was sorry. I know I ain’t the best at bein’ a nice guy with any good intentions. But I really hadn’t meant for such thin’ to happen. Especially to you.”

She shook her head. “Eet’s feene. I… I understand.” He wasn’t the type for giving apologies, she knew that. He was better at being one in control and not lose his better qualities.

“But it’s true. I do care ‘bout you.” She looked up at him, meeting his gaze and—was he blushing? That couldn’t be right. It must be the trick of the light or something because he was King Dice, the Devil’s right hand man and he never showed care or interest in anyone other than himself.

“Sure I don’t look it n’ everybody knows jus’ who I am exactly but.” He smiled at her with such softness she had never seen on him before. “I do care ‘bout you. I really do.”

Her cheeks were heating up again. Was… was he saying that he… _liked_ her? No. No that was silly. He was just saying that just to get her feeling mixed up and she knew he was a liar but wow. Wow. Did her head feel like it was spinning? Because it felt a little dizzy and the room was tipping over a bit and she was tipping over and King Dice was reaching out to her and—

“Pirouletta? Pirouletta are you alright?” He kept her steady, his strong arms keeping her up as her legs felt like they were noodles. When did she feel so weak all of a sudden?

“D-da. I am…” She tried to steady herself, getting her legs to move again to keep her up. “Feene.”

He didn’t look convinced. She didn’t believe herself either. “You ain’t lookin’ fine. Maybe all that dancin’ took a lot out of you?”

“Yes, maybe. Have not danced een some teeme.” She agreed, seeing that it was the only reason why she suddenly tipped over like that.

“Maybe it’s time we ankled on over back to the casino, eh?” He held an arm out, and, despite herself, looped her arm around the limb and let him guide her outside. The sky had turned dark as the sun set in the distance, stars starting to appear high above them as they walked along the path to the casino.

More than once she found herself gazing up at him, feeling her face grow warm and averting her eyes elsewhere. Once or twice he caught her looking at him, but he only smiled and gave a playful wink which she would look away. Though she couldn’t hide the small smile on her face.

Not many of the residents on Inkwell Island were out that night, but if anyone had looked and saw anything they wouldn’t know what to think when they saw the Devil’s right hand man walking a golden brightly glowing lady to the Devil’s Casino. Both smiling with a shine in their eyes that wasn’t there before.

But most certainly would stay for a while…

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! Am I really the only one who made a Pirouletta/King Dice ship fanfic on this sight? I really like this ship so i'm surprised no one else has done it yet. Also, this is just the first of many other stories to come on this ship. Don't know when I'll post more, but I'll get to it! ;)


End file.
